Moving On
by Anita-U2
Summary: He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't just stand by and watch her be happy with someone else. He had to leave. He had to move on.         ONESHOT


**Just a little something I came up with a while ago and never actually finished till now. It's set three months after Luke proposed. Traci and Jerry are together and Jo doesn't exist. **

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Title: Moving On.**

**Pairing: Andy/Luke, Andy/Sam & Traci/Jerry**

**Words: 2218**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything regarding **_**Rookie Blue**_**. Do you really think that if I did, it would be a summer show?**

"You look amazing Andy." Traci said as Andy walked out of the bedroom into the living room of their hotel suite.

"Really? It's not too…" Andy paused, looking at herself in mirror. "White?"

"It's a wedding dress, Andy. It's suppose to be white." Traci said as she stood up and walked over to her best friend. She put her hands on her shoulders and moved her head forward. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Traci whispered in her ear. Traci wore a red, strapless silk dress that went all the way down her legs. Her hair down in soft curls.

"I know. It's just…" There was a knock at the door. "If that's Luke, tell him he can't see me yet!" Andy said as Traci was already on her way to the door. Traci looked through the peephole. "It's Sam." Traci yelled back. Before Andy could respond to what she said, she already heard the door being opened.

"Hi Sam. How you doing?" Traci said as she opened the door. Before he could say anything she walked past him. "I'll leave you two alone, need to check on Leo anyway. Jerry probably gave him all the candy he asked for. Which means I'll have a hyper kid for the rest of the day." She said as she walked down the hallway.

"Looking good Nash!" Sam yelled. Traci lifted her right arm up as she kept walking. Letting Sam know she heard him.

Sam stepped inside and closed the door.

"McNally?" Sam walked further into the room. He turned his head to the right.

"Hi." She said. He barely heard her.

She looked amazing. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Her makeup done very light and she wore small diamond earrings.

She was wearing a long silk white dress that hugged her perfectly.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Sam said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Thank you" She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't even sure he would come to the wedding. He was so against it. Always giving not so subtle hints that she was making a mistake, that they were moving too fast.

When she sent the invitations, she thought he would throw it away. Ignore what was going on, but he seemed happy. Too happy.

He said he would come, but she didn't believe it. And yet here he is. Standing in front of her. Telling her how beautiful she looks.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. It looks amazing out there." It wasn't until Sam says that to her that she noticed what he was wearing. It wasn't a suit he said he would get. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt, showing every single muscle. The small smile on her face disappeared as soon as she realized he wasn't staying for the wedding. She took a step towards Sam.

"What's going on Sam? Why aren't you wearing a suit" She asked nervously.

He looked down at his feet. "Because I'm not staying." He looked up and looked at her. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes said everything. He saw the hurt she was feeling. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that…" He looked away. Not wanting to look at her as he said it. "That I'm happy for you."

"Sam, you're scarring me. What is going on?" Sam heard the worry in her voice.

"I took the job" He said looking straight at her. Disbelief written all over her face.

"What?" She said, her voice trembling. She felt tears threaten to fall. _"He could not be serious about this." _She thought.

"I took the job at Guns & Gangs." He paused and looked her in the eye, knowing he needed to tell the whole truth. "3 months ago."

"You took the job 3 months ago? Are you kidding me?" The worry in her voice disappeared. Anger took over. She turned around and started to walk back and forth. "You decided to take a job that could make you go undercover for God knows how long and you don't tell me? You don't tell your partner? You just wanted me to find out one day during parade. Best telling everyone that you went undercover. That's how you wanted me to find out?" She raised her voice. Anger written all over her face.

"I'm telling you now, McNally." She turned around to face Sam. And then he saw it. Tears in her eyes. One sliding down her cheek.

"Are you serious?" Andy asked him. "That's your excuse? You're telling me now? Unbelievable..." She shook her head and looked down. She quickly whipped away a tear.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. _"How dare she!" _He angry at him for moving on with his life. The thing she was doing right now.

"What did you expect me to do, McNally! Just stay around and watch you marry Callaghan and start a family with him?" His voice got louder the more he talked.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

He walked towards Andy and brought his right hand to her cheek and lifted her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Look, you deserve to be happy. Callaghan seems to do that." He took a deep breath. "But I need to move on. This job is my chance. I just wanted to tell you this in person before they put me undercover." He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry." He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"He's lucky to have you. I hope he knows that." Sam let her go and turned around.

Andy grabbed his hand and turned him back. Before he could react her lips were on his.

He should pull away. She was getting married. But he couldn't.

Her hands were on his chest. Pulling on his t-shirt. He lifted his right hand to her face and put his left hand on her hip. Pulling her even closer.

She didn't know what the hell she was doing, she was getting married in an hour and here she was kissing another man. Kissing Sam. But right now she didn't care.

She parted her lips, allowing Sam to deepen the kiss. They weren't thinking about the situation, this just felt right.

Sam was the one to pull away. He looked into her eyes and still saw the tears threatening to fall.

"Goodbye Andy." He gave her a soft sweet kiss on the lips and turned around. He walked away without looking back at her.

* * *

><p>Traci walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to her own hotel room. Curious as to what she was gonna find in there. She got out her hotel room key and opened the door. "Jerry?" She didn't get an answer. She walked further into the hotel room and saw her son sitting on the sofa watching TV and eating a sandwich. "Hi sweetie." She said greeting her son. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Hey mom" He greeted her back. Not looking away from the TV. She gave him a kiss on his head. "Where's Jerry?" She asked looking around. No empty candy bags or wrappers lying around. Leo shrugged. "I don't know".<p>

She stood up and walked towards the bedroom. She pushed the door open just a little bit. He sat on the side of the bed talking on the phone.

"I don't know, he just told me. He went to McNally to tell her the news." At that she pushed the door all the way open and Jerry noticed her.

"I gotta go, see you down there in an hour." He hang up the phone and stood up. "Hey babe." He walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He walked towards the closet and pulled out his suit.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

He looked at her and walked towards the bed. He lays down his suit on one side of the bed and sat on the other. "That was Shaw" His elbows rested on his knees. He buried his face in his hands. He looked up at Traci. "Sammy's going undercover."

"Okay" She said, not completely getting the problem.

"He's leaving tonight." He said looking at her. Traci walked over to Jerry and sat down next to him. "He went to tell Andy now."

"What?" Her head snapped up to look at him. "Please tell me you're kidding! Please tell me that he's going to the wedding and that he's just gonna sneak out after."

"He's not going to the wedding." Traci rolled her eyes. "He just wanted to tell her in person."

"Yeah, cause that's such a great idea!" Traci stood up and sighed out of frustration. "Damn it! I really wish he would have done this sooner." Jerry looked at her. Confusion written all over his face. "She's standing there in her wedding dress, listening to Sam telling her he's not gonna be here for her. If he had done that 3 months ago we wouldn't be standing here today telling Luke how happy we are that he married Andy." She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Leo was still watching TV.

"Where are you going?" Jerry yelled as he walked after her.

"To see Andy." Traci said grabbing the room key from the table.

"Sam's with her" Traci turned around.

"Yeah, that's my problem right now!" She turned around and stormed out the room.

She pulled her dress up just a little so that it was easier for her to run through the hallway of the hotel. She rounded the corner to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. _'Why do guys always have to wait so damn long to show their feelings!' _She thought. She saw the light above the elevator go on, indicating that it reached her floor. A second later the doors opened and she walked in, pressing the button to the 15th floor. She was tapping her foot. _"I should have taken the stairs' _She thought. It was only 5 floors up, but it still felt like an eternity to her. The doors of the elevator started to open. As soon as Traci would fit through the door she stepped out. Not seeing the man that was just getting on the elevator. She bumped into him.

"I'm sor…" Traci looked at him. "Sam"

Sam already stood in the elevator. He looked up at Traci. "Nash"

The doors of the elevator started to close when Traci put her hand on the door and stopped it from closing.

"Don't do this." She said looking him straight in the eye. "Don't leave her."

"Nash..."

"No, listen to me" The doors started to close again and Traci once again put her hand on it. "You can't leave her like this. This whole day was supposed to be about you two. You're the one who's supposed to be at the altar waiting for her to come walking towards you." She took a breath and once again put her hand on the elevator door. "It's always been you, Sam. Don't do this." He looked at her with sad eyes. He looked defeated. He looked like he was done with all of it.

"It's done, Nash." He said very quiet. He looked to his right and pressed the button for the lobby. The doors closed just as he ran his hand over his face.

* * *

><p>Andy didn't know what to do. There she was, in her wedding dress. Standing in the middle of the room staring at the door like a zombie. She just kissed Sam. An hour before she's marrying Luke. <em>'Oh God! Luke!'.<em>

Andy walked towards the full length mirror behind her. She looked at herself and saw the tears in her eyes. She looked like hell. _What the hell am I gonna do? _Andy thought to herself. She whipped away a tear that escaped when there was a knock at the door. She turned her head.

"Sam" She whispered. Without thinking she ran towards the door and pulled it open. Her face fell.

"Andy..." There stood Traci. Andy just stared at her. She turned around and walked back into the living room.

Traci stepped inside and shut the door. Andy stood in the center of the room. She looked around. 'He's gone.' She whispered more to herself then to Traci. "I know" Traci stood there, looking at her best friend. Waiting for her to make a move and there it was. Andy turned to Traci, a single tear running down her cheek. "He's gone." She said louder. "He actually left. Oh my god, he's gone." Andy's hands were on her stomach and moved to her back. "Get me out of this." Traci moved towards her. "Get me out of this dress!" She yelled. Traci moved behind her and pulled her zipper down. 'It's okay, I got you." Andy stepped out of the dress and took a step back and fell to the ground. She broke. Tears streaming down her face. Traci moved next to her and put her arms around her and rocked back and forth. "It's gonna be okay" Traci kept whispering. Hoping Andy would believe her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ;)<strong>


End file.
